Hikari & Yami
by Shinkominko
Summary: Forced with the choice, her best friend for someone she loved. The path of light, and the path of darkness..She loved Zexion dearly, but cannot choose. But what happens when she loses her memory? Who will she choose? I do not own Kingdomhearts!
1. What the hell is happening?

She was running, no…the _**right**_ term would be _**jolting. **_Jolting for her life, along with her best friend. Both girls heading the sanctuary called, home. The older of the two, Shinko looked over her shoulder. The creature chasing the two was crawling quickly across the middle of the street. It's tennis ball sized yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, it's claw like hands and feet pulling itself along the street towards the girls. Shinko looked back ahead and continued to jolt to her house.

Why they never stopped at a different house along the way? Is a question I bet you're asking right about now. What was running through Shinko's head stopped her from going somewhere else. She was confused, lost in the prison within her own mind. _"Did I do this?" _was one of the thoughts that had flashed in her mind. That's when her life of the 14 years she lived flashed before her very eyes. When she met her best friend, Saki and how she came across her findings and began to research her theory of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Shinko was always a strange girl. She was different from the other children. She was adopted into her family. An only child, Shinko talked to herself, and the other children made fun of her many times. They would even go as far as throwing rocks at her. Over the years, Shinko never spoke. Always quiet, watching everyone's lives go by. Many thought she was a mute. 

She remembered the day she met Saki. Saki was the only one that didn't poke fun at Shinko's looks. Shinko had her long white/silver hair and bright sea green eyes. Her hair, always hiding her eyes from the world. She was born this way. No one knew her real parents. She was found on the doorstep. The thoughts always haunted her. No one could ever love her. She was a nobody…a nothing. Not worth anything. Her memory of Saki, her short brown hair that was slightly spiked and her beautiful sky blue eyes.

It was in a Math classroom when the two met. Saki had walked over to where Shinko sat, and spoke. **"Hi! My name is Saki! The math teacher said to have partners and I don't know anyone in here sooo….will you be my partner!?**

Shinko looked at Saki, saying nothing. _"Why me?" _She thought to herself. They didn't know each other, why chose her? Shinko wasn't special, not that she knew of anyway. She sighed and nodded her head yes.

Saki smiled and offered her hand. Shinko did not take it though. Instead, Shinko stood up from her desk, but tripped over someone's foot. They had popped their foot out just to trip Shinko for a laugh. Flat on her face, she heard Saki yelling at the student. She was shocked. No one had ever stood up for her. She lifted her head to see Saki's hand. This time, she took it. They both felt a jolt go through their bodies as contact was made. It seemed as it was meant to be. That day, the two girls didn't do equations in that math class.

* * *

As the two slowed down near their street, Shinko's IPOD was skipping songs and stopping at certain songs. It was the IPOD that warned them it was crawling. The girls stopped to catch their breath, the IPOD stopped at Runaway by Linkin Park. Their eyes widened as they looked back. It was still after them. 

"**I'm too young to die Shink! I'm only thirteen years old!!" **Saki began to panic and run again. Shinko on the other hand, had another flashback.

* * *

It was everywhere. Yet, not many knew about the wonderful video game that Shinko has played so many times, ever since she was ten years old. The game talked of other worlds, the dark and the light. How there was at one time a light. The people loved this light but all too soon, they began to have wars and fight over that light. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness would take over and with time…everyone had darkness in their heart. And a weapon to fight the darkness, a keyblade and it's wielder. 

The song played in the first game was one of Shinko's favorites, Simple And Clean. In the second game, Sanctuary was another favorite of hers. It had backward English in a few parts. Curious, Shinko played Sanctuary backwards. Shocked would not even describe what she felt. She played Simple And Clean backwards, thinking there might be a pattern. Same result. She began to write the lyrics of Simple And Clean. _"To truly get the meaning, I should write bottom up and not up to bottom." _Thinking to herself.

"**He won't call me**

**See yeah, see where he walks moving**

**Of course he is evil**

**Wasn't he the devil miss?**

**Stay and sleep feel it moving every night**

**Hug it, let's go, stay**

**Can't be a secret**

**He breaks it**

**Allowed to sleep he reins now**

**The clan underneath the noise"**

Shinko's eyes widen as she was writing. The someone who would be reading this for the first time, they would think nothing of it! But the second time…

"**Now we'll let cha know all the crying**

**Is now often teared**

**Oh yes**

**Under that**

**See? Oh miss**

**That opposite yes**

**Who was that?"**

"**He won't call me**

**See yeah, see where he walks moving**

**Of course he is evil**

**Wasn't he the devil miss?**

**Stay and sleep feel it moving every night**

**Hug it, let's go, stay"**

Now this could mean many things. Shinko thought of light and dark. One can't live without the other and yet, being opposites they fight each other.

"**He will come mistress**

**So sit down, spirit is him**

**That all the ups and downs**

**He would save that heart, is possible?**

**That's it**

**He gives me a thing to say**

**Evil will cry under you**

**Under the dark shadows**

**Even yes, yes see under**

**It will let cha know**

**Ah yes miss, the dark"**

"Who?" Thinking out loud, Shinko pondered. It was talking about someone, but who? It was referring to a male…but who?

"**He won't call me**

**See yeah, see where he walks moving**

**Of course he is evil**

**Wasn't he the devil miss?**

**Stay and sleep feel it moving every night**

**Hug it, let's go, stay**

**In the room**

**Suddenly it's a real planet oh?  
what if what if endlessly?**

**Ten years old was sending ya a hero**

**All I need is utter sweet love**

**Help me escape the fun"**

There was no need to write anymore. It would only repeat the chores. She looked over the lyrics many times before writing on a spare piece of paper her thoughts she was thinking while the song played. After about a hour of so, she played Sanctuary.

"**I need more affection then you know**

**And I never knew it**

**Yeah, and it was real**

**And now you shall sleep**

**I need more affection then you know"**

This was someone's point of view that was for sure. It referred to I and you. Clues that point to someone talking, telling their story.

"**I hear I was Ansem**

**I hear I was Ansem**

**We all three grew**

**Yeah, I was him**

**Wasn't it easy?**

**I need more affection then you know**

**He was Ansem**

**He was Ansem"**

Ok…two people. Different point of views. First person is Riku, that was for sure. He was a boy who had chosen the darkness over the light. And was taken over by a man named Ansem. But Sora…who chose light saved Riku. The other point of view…who's was it?

"**We shall be back**

**Even we still laugh**

**We are all closing hurry**

**And I never knew it**

**Yeah, and it was real**

**And now you shall sleep**

**I need more affection then you know"**

Who will be back? Keyword: We. A group of people will be back. This was confusing…the point of views change too often…

"**I hear I was Ansem**

**I hear I was Ansem**

**We all three grew**

**Yeah, I was him**

**Wasn't it easy?**

**I need more affection then you know**

**He was Ansem**

**He was Ansem**

**So many ups and downs**

**I will not destroy them**

**I need true emotion**

**I need more affection then you know**

**I need true emotion"**

The other point of view…was it Organization XIII? It was a possibility but Shinko wasn't so sure. It could be talking about how Riku felt from a narrator's point of view.

"**I hate motion**

**It finally slips**

**Now I can't close it**

**Close it**

**And I never knew it**

**Yeah, I was him**

**Wasn't it easy?**

**I need more affection then you know**

**He was Ansem**

**He was Ansem **

**Why?**

**Someone now, turn it down**

**Yeah, I was him**

**I need more affection then you know."**

That was the end. Sure any song might have some message played backwards you would hear without meaning to sure! But the whole song!? Never the less talking about the game itself as well!? This was impossible! How can that be!?

That night, Shinko stayed up talking to Saki on the phone.


	2. What the hell is happening? 2

As the two reached Shinko's house, the creature speeded up. Saki opened the door and ran inside. While Shinko looked back once more. Whatever was chasing them, had stopped. It was standing in the driveway, staring at the her. It's glowing eyes piercing her very soul. Feeling a strong force drug her inside the house and the door closing, she turned around and stared into the sky blue eyes of Saki. That's when the adult whom Shinko knew as mother, when in reality she was old enough to have grandchildren! The woman spoke. "Are you okay you two!? You guys look like you just saw a ghost!" 

Shaking slightly, Shinko replied. **"J-just fine mom...really!"**

**"Well it's getting late, I don't think you should be walking around out in the dark."**

**"Alright Mom, we won't!"**

**"Good! Is there anything I can do for you two?"**

**"Nope, thank you!"**

Her mother left the two in the room. They then made their way to Shinko's room, sat down on the futon and began to discuss. Saki hugged her pillow. **"Shink, that thing, was it a heartless!?"**

Shinko was writing in her journal. **"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. It moved like a dusk, and looked like a mixture of a solider and a dusk."**

**"A mixture?"**

**"If that's so...then we're in huge trouble."**

**"What do you mean Shink?"**

**"Heartless act on instinct, weaker then a Nobody. Heartless can also collect hearts, A Nobody on the other hand cannot. But they collect Data and can think for themselves. Dangerous mixture of both means huge trouble."**

**". . .Eh?"**

**"Heartless bad, Nobody bad. Together, WORSE!"**

**"And yet you're in love with Zexion!"**

It was true. Shinko did have feelings for Zexion. Zexion was a Nobody, a being with no heart. The darkness took the heart he once held within. He could never return the feelings Shinko felt, Nobodies have no emotion. She has told herself many times before that it could never happen, but her heart won't let go of the emotion she felt for Zexion, love. Because Zexion, was a somebody in her eyes. Saki on the other hand, absolutely hates Zexion as much as Axel must hate water. She did like Demyx though. Keyword: Like

Shinko lowered her head to her feet, her hair in her face as she untied the braid she had. Saki realized right then and there, that Shinko was hurt. **"I'm sorry Shink! I'm** **reeeeeeeally sorry!!"** She pleaded.

**"I don't know why Saki, I just don't know."** She replied with sadness in her voice.

**"I didn't mean it Shink...Honest!"**

**"You did. I know you did because it's the truth."**

**"Shink..."** Saki lowered her head in defeat. She then decided to change the subject. **"So...uhh...about the IPOD-"**

**"I don't know Saki. And no it's never done that before."** She cut in.

**"Then I have an idea!"** Saki picked up the IPOD and began to shake it.

**"Saki! What are you doing!?"** Shinko yelled.

**"Oh magic IPOD, is something going to happen tonight? Give us a warning!"** Saki at this point was bowing down and worshipping the 'magic' IPOD.

**"Saki, that's not going to-"** They both fell silent as the IPOD began to skip songs on it's own. It stopped at Sanctuary B. (The B stood for Backwards). The IPOD then did something it never did before. It was skipping to a certain part in the song. Shinko looked at the time it stopped at, and put the headphone in her ear while Saki took the other.

**"We shall be back Even we still laugh"**

Shinko dropped the headphone. **"Now I see, all the clues...the signs everyone ignored, we were all foolish."**

**"Shink? You're scaring me..."**

**"Organization XIII, is back."**

* * *

Whoo boy. Sorry this took so long and sorry this chapter is shorter. But I've been so busy with a lot of stuff lately. My lame excuse, school. 

Well this was Shinky Shink speaking, I don't own Kingdom hearts but I do own Saki and Shinko! So please don't use! Without permission!


	3. Memories of the heart

Sleep did not come so easily for them. Saki wanted the light on, Shinko on the other hand wanted to sleep in the darkness. In the long run, they slept in shifts. Shinko, being the night owl she is, took the first shift. While she wrote in her journal, she had the sudden urge to go outside. That's when she looked out the window. Raining. So that's why she wanted to go suddenly! Shinko loved the rain, the feeling of the water droplets pounding softly on her face, the coolness and calmness that came with it. But lately, the weather has been changing. It has been colder in the winter, and hotter in the summer. Temperatures ranging from -5 degrees to 112. 

Shinko imagined herself walking in the rain, walking away from her troubles. Just like when she was younger. But what always came with the rain, was the heavy feeling that something was missing in her heart. Something so precious and dear to as Saki was, yet so far away and troubling, as a memory. What ever Shinko felt or saw in her mind's eye, always came to pass later in life. While Saki, saw the past. What Shinko didn't know was that Saki knew why Shinko felt this way. But never told the story of what happened. For Shinko didn't remember.

Saki remembered what She had seen in Shinko's eyes that fated day they met. That moment when they touched, Saki had seen what happened so long ago in the rain.

* * *

It was raining on a bitter cold day and everyone was inside. That is, except a little girl was running in the rain. The seven year old was already running away. Away from it all. Even though her mother raised her, she was bipolar. Thus when She's taken by anger, Shinko suffered greatly. That was why she was running. Shinko always ran till she found a place to dry her tears. But today was different. Today, as Shinko sat on the sidewalk near a empty lot, someone saw her. The boy was thirteen years of age, with his blue grey hair covering his right eye, his dark blue eyes that seem to pierce your very soul. His light skin seemed to glow in the rain.

He sat silently next to Shinko and stayed silent for only a moment. He then spoke up. **"You could catch a cold you know. Staying out in the rain like this."**

Shinko stayed put. She still continued to cry, but replied harshly. **"Good! Then maybe I'll DIE!"**

The boy sighed.** "What about your family? I'm sure that they would miss you."**

**"I have no family."** She replied, looking up.

The boy raised his eyebrow at her. **"Oh? You don't? I'm sorry to hear that."**

**"No, I'm just kidding myself."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"No one would miss me."**

**"I'm sure that's not true."**

**"It is, I have no real father. . . or mother."**

**"There's nothing wrong with being adopted."**

**"Everyone else thinks otherwise."**

**"Well, what do you think?"**

"**That I'm not normal."**

**"That's a good thing. You're not the same as everyone else. You are your own person."**

**"Is it that great?"**

**"You may not see it now, but one day, all those who treat you horribly, will get what they deserve. If not, then you will. Here, let me take you home."** He offered his hand, and she took it.

* * *

Saki knew the boy that Shinko met in the rain as a little girl, had carried her home. Her mother never saw a thing. Simply because they got in the same way they got out. Through the window on the side house in which the screen was kicked out and the window, open. She was sleeping by the time he got inside. The boy simply placed her in bed and gave her something of his. The necklace she always had around her neck. It was a silver keychain, with a I engraved. What that stood for, was yet a mystery.

Shinko may not have remembered in her mind, but in her heart, she remembered perfectly what happened.

Shinko sighed as the rain halted to a slow stop, the soothing pounding on the rooftop and window, stopping as well with the heavy feeling in her heart. 4:00 A.M on the dot. She spend all that time writing in her journal! Saki then, decided to let Shinko know she was awake. Sitting up, Saki stretched and yawned. **"You're awake. How was you're sleep?"** Shinko asked, not even looking up.

**"It was good. Thanks for asking Shink! . . . So. . . Nothing happened?"**

**"Nope, nothing, not that I know of anyway Saki." Shinko replied, putting her journal away, looking up**.

**"Man. . .So much happened last night, I was so sure that something else would happen."**

**"Well, it didn't, which isn't such a bad thing really."**

**"Well yeah but still Shink. . . Don't you wish we were something special? Like we were meant for something more then this?"**

**"You know as well as I do. . .That no matter how much we wish, we are just pawns for everyone's enjoyment. We aren't human."**

**"Don't talk like that Shink! We ARE human and we ARE special!"**

**"I refuse to be those filthy creatures!"** Shinko stood up. **"All they do is complain about their petty little problems and they don't do anything about it! The only thing that comes out of their loud mouths is, 'I want, I want!' but they don't get it their fucken selves!"**

**"Shink. . ."**

**"Don't Shink me, you know that what I said is very true."**

**"But we can't deny that we ARE human! Did we not shiver when we were cold? Did we not feel pain when falling on the ground!?"**

**"Saki. . .we already deny we are human. Humans whine, they kill over the most ridiculous reasons I ever heard of!! Greed, pride, lust, envy, wrath, and just because!! Humans are also lazy."** At this point, Shinko was filled with her silent tears. Streaming down her face as she spoke her words of what she believed, was the only truth. **"They hate all the blessings they ever get, the gift of a child, having a sibling, food on the table, a roof over their heads, cloths! Yes, some don't have all that but when they get it, they hate it! Saki, we're different because WE know what we have, and we are grateful for what we have! It may not be much, but we're alive. Are we not?"**

They both fell silent. Shinko sighed and turned her attention to the computer desk she sat at, saved the process on her writings and turned the computer off. Whatever she wrote, she kept a copy on the computer, in case anything where to happen to her journal, she held a backup.

Saki, being Saki looked around the room for something to play with, so she could break the eerie silence. Her blue eyes fell on a snow globe near the closet on the ground. Inside the globe, was a beautiful Princess that happened to be in the game Shinko played. Her name was Mina. The Princess had her long pale pink dress, with white ribbons all over. Her long golden brown fell down her back, curled out at the end, which seemed to stand out, her beautiful hazel eyes, seeming to be staring at you, alone with the jewel in crested crown on her head.  
Interested, Saki winded it up and when she finished, the globe played the soft melody. That was when Shinko froze. The tune seemed to Peirce her soul with every note it played. _'How can this be!? That thing broke last year!'_ She thought to herself. Shinko turned around and saw that it was indeed, the snow globe. She was ready to scream.

**"Hey Shink, where'd you get this snow globe? This melody seems familiar."** Saki asked, while looking at the globe in different angles.

**"I-I. . ."** Shinko stammered. It was the only reply she could even muster.

"**Something wrong Shink?"**

**"Saki, where did you find that!?"**

**"Over there." Saki pointed to the corner of the room with the closet. "It was on the ground. Why do you ask? Was it lost or something?"**

**"More like BROKEN!" She frantically replied. "I swear it broke a year ago! I didn't tell anyone about it because I didn't want them to be really disappointed that I dropped it the first day I got it!"**

**"Y-You mean to tell me, t-that this snow globe, was BROKEN!? Then that means, Shinko. . .you have a ghost in the house!"**

**Shinko's eyes narrowed as she replied with sarcasm. "Oh yes Saki, I named the ghost Bob. And he has a pet cat named Copper."**

**"Really?"**

**"No you idiot!!"**

Saki then had an idea. Crazy it seemed, but maybe, just maybe it might be true. Saki thought that Shinko might know why the snow globe was no longer broken. But, Saki needed to ask the right questions for them both to come to an answer.

Both girls knew a lot, but they needed to review facts to know for certain. Believe it or not, Saki was a real genius. But only a mathematical one. Shinko, was a observer. What ever she saw, or read, she remembered. Shinko knew more about the human mind, how it worked, how humans act then most adults and doctors do! All because she spent most of her life not talking to anyone, but listening and observing. Her brain processed information at such a fast pace, it amazed many what she knew in that skull of hers. Shinko learned what people did in certain situations, how they interacted, what they normally did, why they did it, how they dealt with stress and what to really do in these situations. She knew very well how to manipulate, and. . .to kill. But she would never kill. She never used the ability she held for bad. Well, to get out of sticky situations sure but it never hurt anyone. What they didnt know, didn't hurt. . .right?  
Saki thought, that perhaps. Shinko might have a small clue to what has been happening lately.

* * *

Whew. Got that off my chest. Chapter 2 is the longest so far...with words that is. XD

Well I desided to upload this when I heard someone read this. Plus my Aunt wanted me to keeping uploading. o.o;

She's a librarian. And keeps telling me I have tallent for a 14 year old. shrugs


End file.
